Peircing
by yukiislikesnow
Summary: Peter notices a peircing scar on Gabriel. Much fun follows. Rated M for a reason people.


Peircing

A Petlar fic--2696 words

This can be read as a stand alone but it is a part of my "Settled World" series of Petlar fics on LJ. The fics start from my Dec. 1st entry ('09) and I have posted and will continue to post a fic a day all December. There will be more after, but most likely not one a day.

My Lj: .com/

--Peter's thoughts are Underlined and Gabriel's thoughts are still in itallics.--

3rd Person POV

After a long night of exhaustave, questionable acrobatic sex, Peter saw something amazing. There was a scar just below Gabriel's right eyebrow. At first Peter thought it was just a scar left over from childhood chicken pox. He would have continued to think that if he hadn't spotted a small scar hidden just inside the line of Gabriel's eyebrow a week later.

Peter found it fascinating. Gabriel had a piercing. Gabriel had an eyebrow peircing. It was amazing to think about. Peter had always had an active imagination and instead of simply asking Gabriel about it he spent days fantasising about it.

Did he go to a piercing shop, like one of those seedy ones in the heart of Queens? Or did he lean in close over his bathroom sink and do it himself with a sewing needle? Was his mother mad, or did he hide it? Was it peer pressure or just teenage curiosity? Did he have a barbell or a hoop? Or did Sylar do it? Was that how people told the differnece between Gabriel and Sylar before Sylar had a name?

Peter found himself staring at the little scar more and more. Sylar had begun to notice, even Gabriel had noticed the looks. But still Peter didn't ask. He was having so much fun just imagining. He was afraid if he knew the truth it would lose its luster, it's intrigue.

Peter started running his finger across Gabriels eyebrow when they broke apart from kisses. He'd bite at the scar then sooth it with long swipes of the tongue while having sex with Sylar. It was becoming something of a fetish and Gabriel wasn't quite sure what to do with it. But Sylar had a plan.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

When Peter got off his shift he'd been looking forward to a nice quiet night with his lover(s). He was thinking about ordering some Chinese and watching a hokey B-flick on Sy-Fy. And if the night went well he was hoping to get a little necking time with Gabriel. Sylar was always fun, but he just wasn't feeling 'on' tonight. It was nice to just kick back and be gentle in bed.

But Peter's hopes were lost when he opened his apartment door and was greeted with darkness. There was no smell of Earl Gray tea, no gentle hum of Bobby Darin or the Beattles, there wasn't even a note next to the key bowl by the door.

The nurse sighed, and with hunched shoulders, shuffled towards his bedroom to change. He fought the childish urge to pout just in case Sylar was lurking about somewhere, waiting in the wings to jump out and scare or mock him. Peter flicked his bedroom light on and baulked.

Gabriel was sitting, legs crossed, bare ass naked in the middle of the bed, complete with a tarnished silver barbell through his eyebrow. Peter knew right away that it was Gabriel. Sylar would never bite his lip that way, or lower his eyes and look off to the side. And that blush, from cheekbones to collarbone was just too innocent to belong to the ex-killer.

Gabriel looked up at Peter shyly and nervously wound his hands together in front of himself. Although his legs were open he was trying and failing, quite spectacularly, to cover himself. But that only drew more attention to lap.

You'll never know how cute you are, will you?

Peter dropped his messanger bag and quickly kicked away his shoes. He prepared to run striaght to the bed and pounce, but thought better of it. Instead he took his time and walked calmly to the bed and slowly crawled onto it and up to Gabriel. He was still on all fours when he gave the shy little watchmaker a soft kiss and crooked smile.

"You did this for me Brei?" Gabriel bites his lip harder and ducks his head down to smile.

"Hm, Sylar gave me the idea though." Peter curled a finger under Gabriels chin and nudged his head up. He gave the watchmaker another gentle kiss on the mouth, then another on the tip of his nose. He brought his thumb up to rub across Gabriels bottom lip.

"How did Sylar know what I wanted?" Gabriel closed his eyes opened his mouth. He licked at Peter's thumb and sucked on it softly when Peter slipped it inside his mouth.

_Sylar says you aren't very subtle._ Peter smiled and pulled his thumb away from Gabriel, ignoring the soft whine that accompanied the retreat. Peter backed off the bed and undressed before climbing back on. He moved closer on his knees until they bumped Gabriels and then he took his lovers head in both hands.

Peter had been dreaming about that peircing, having dirty fantasy's more like, and now that he had Gabriel here with it he just couldn't contain his pleasure. It was a small silver curved bar. The balls at the end were dotted with small magenta gems. The dark pinkish color should have looked innocent, but the way it contrasted the dark chocolate of Gabriel's eyes was anything but.

Peter leaned forward and sucked the peircing into his mouth. He heard Gabriels' soft gasp and smiled against the metal. He sucked gently on it as he ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair. The watchmaker had always loved that, the feel of fingers pulling across his scalp, but had no idea someone sucking on his eyebrow could feel good. Peter had no idea sucking on someones eyebrow could feel so good.

Learn something new every day.

Gabriel nervously placed his hands on Peters hips and nuzzled his nose as far as he could into Peter's neck without yanking out his piercing. He kissed lightly at Peter's neck, contemplated biting but he didn't. Instead he kept up a steady rain of kisses and kitten licks that had Peter panting around the barbell.

"Good. So good Gabriel." Gabriel smiles into Peters neck, proud of the compliment. The nurse pulls back from the peircing and admires what he's done. Gabriels hair is tousled and some of it falls forwards into his eyes. A stray strand catches onto the piercing, shiny with spit.

"Am I pretty?"

"Always Brei." Peter smiles crookedly and pushes Gabriel gently to lie back. The watchmaker lies back slowly and his hands fidget nervously, fighting the urge to cover himself. He's biting his lip and looking away when Peter leans down and takes a nipple in his mouth.

Gabriel lets out a breathy 'oh' and lays his hands in Peter's hair. The nurse begins sucking softly. Peter slowly brings his body flush against his boyfriends while still sucking gently. He brings his left hand up to rub slow circles around Gabriel's other nipple while placing a soft kiss on the right. He licks coyly around the edge of the nipple, smiling when stray hair catches on his lips.

Gabriel whimpers softly, half in pleasure and half in embarrassment. He tries to reach down and move his chest hair away but Peter stops him. "I like it, the way it tickles my face. And besides, I don't have any, I like to think of it as sharing yours." Gabriel makes a noise, not agreeing, but not upset either so Peter sees fit to continue on. He rubs his nose through his boyfriends chest hair, smiles into it, and places a kiss in the center of his chest before rising up on his hands and knees again.

He kisses Gabriel's nose, then his lips, his chin, and then kisses wetly at the adams apple. He runs his hands down Gabriel's sides and rests then just above his hips. He lowers his face and runs his nose tip from breastbone to navel and licks at Gabriel's bellybutton. He wonders briefly what a peircing there would be like and if he could talk Sylar into it at some point.

Gabriel's breath is hitching and the noises he's making are oddly feminine. It's a large contrast to Sylars deep groans and choked moans. Peter lilkes it. He likes that he's skilled enough to please both of this lovers so completely.

"Almost there Brei, almost." Peter kisses the base of Gabriel's groin, where black curly hair gives way to soft pink flesh, before raising up on his knees and running his hands across Gabriel's thighs. His hands rest on top of the wathcmakers knees and his thumbs rub soothing circles on the insides of the joints. He squeezes gently and Gabriel bends his legs, raising his knees up.

"Ready?" Gabriel nods and worries his lower lip some more. The way he continuously shifts his head brings stray locks of hair forward to catch on his peircing. The magenta peeks out teasingly from behind a particularly tousled lock and Peter can't help but moan.

He runs his hands down from Gabriel's knees, up his thighs, and rest them lightly where the leg meets hip. His thumbs press into the crease between thigh and groin and Gabriel opens his legs a bit wider. Peter telekeneticly brings forth a pillow, condom, and some lube. He puts the pillow under Gabriels hips and leaves the rest aside for now.

Peter presses his nose into Gabriels perenium and smiles as the girlish giggle mixed with a sigh that he gets in return. He kisses there once before moving down farther. At the first lick Gabriel's hips tiwtch and his fingers clentch into the sheets. Peter stills for a moment, his tongue just resting flat against Gabriel's entrance, allowing him to get adjusted. Once Gabriel relaxes he begins a series of steady licks with the broad flat of his tongue.

Gabrial pants and whines against the onslaught, his head tossing from side to side against the pillow. When Peter finally pushes his tongue inside Gabriel's opening the watchmaker makes a long 'mmm' noise and all the muscles in his legs go taught. Peter pulls away to rub his hands soothingly along Gabriels thighs.

"It's okay Brei, just relax. I've got you." When Gabriel relaxes Peter opens the lube and spreads it on his fingers. Gabriel eyes his boyfriend's hand warily but doesn't close his legs. "It's water based and non-scented Brei. I know what you like." Gabriel relaxes again and smiles softly at the ceiling. Peter rests one finger against Gabriels opening, just lets it rest there for a moment, making Gabriel fully aware of what he's about to do. Then he pushes in.

Peter works slowly and carefully. There's no sudden movements, no scratching, and no dirty talk. Gabriel likes it gentle, needs it to be gentle. So when Peter finds Gabriels prostate he doesn't jab at it harshly like would with Sylar. Instead he crooks a single finger and massages gently at the nub. Gabriel lets out long feminine keening sounds that taper off into high pitched pants. His lips are moving and his head turns from side to side slowly.

Peter removes his fingers and opens the condom slowly. The noise of the foil is loud in his ears and he can't wait for the next part of this. He rolls the condom on slowly, then lubes himself up before wiping his fingers against his stomach. He pulls on of Gabriels legs up and kisses the side of his knee, then puts the leg over his shoulder.

"Ready Gabriel?" The watchmaker chews at a single knuckle and murmers yes around it. Peter smiles down at him all while pushing in. Before Peter gets in any more than the head of his penis Gabriel tenses all over. It's always this way. Peter thanks the patientce his new life has given him and waits out the initial panic. Nearly half a minute later Gabriel relaxs again and Peter can push the rest of the way in.

When his pelvis pushes flush against Gabriels he stills. Peter strokes softly at the thigh still against the matress and kisses the knee resting on his shoulder. Then he runs his hands towards Gabriels hips and under to grab gently at Gabriel's ass. When the watchmaker tugs coyly at his eyebrow piercing Peter gropes Gabriels ass and sticks out his tongue.

"I'm ready Peter."

"'Kay." Peter rubs his thumbs in slow circles against Gabriels ass and he started to pull out. He moved slowly and shallowly, letting Gabriel adjust to the feeling of having sex. He found that with Gabriel it was always better to err on the side of caution. It wasn't long before Gabriel got lost in the feeling. The knuckle he'd been chewing on was hovering just over his bottom lip with a small string of saliva making a bridge between the two. His face was flushed pink and the color carried down to his sternum. And he was making constant breathy 'ohs' and 'ahs'.

Peter began pushing deeper. He grunted softly whenever his pelvis pushed into Gabriels groin. Soon Peter eased Gabriel's hips back onto the pillow and spread his own knees farther apart to compensate for the difference. He ran his hands anywhere he could. Peter would stroke softly from Gabriel's boney hips, up his sides, and all across his belly. Then he'd pull back and run his fingertips across Gabriel's thighs, then back down to teasingly brush his perenium.

Gabriel was a mess of relaxed muscles, goosebumps, and breathless moans. Peter smiled down at the sight of his usually uptight lover being so undone. He looked debauched in an innocent way, if that was even possible.

When Peter felt the tell-tale tingling in his toes that told him he was close he reached out to stroke across Gabriel's erection. The watchmakers whole body spasmed in shock and delight. Peter held his hand still for a moment, just resting lightly at his base, then began stroking. A firm pressure all the way up and a flick of the wrist near the head. Gabriel's moans were intterupted by small keening noises. His hips were jerking lightly in sync with Peter's hand.

Peter eased Gabriel's leg off of his shoulder and wrapped it around his waiste. He leaned forward and blew lightly across the head and pulled his face back quickly. Gabriel's come splattered across his own stomach and mixed with the sweat already there. Gabriel was huffing out Peter's name in a constant mantra.

Peter resisted the urge to lick at Gabriels flagging erection, knowing it would mean he'd get no kisses later. Instead he focused on Gabriel's peircing. He had a clear view of it now, Gabriel's hair was sweaty and matted back against the pillow and his ears. A few more thrusts and Peter came quietly, rolling his hips into Gabriel, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

When it was all over Peter pulled gently away, removed his condom and tied it off. He threw it into the trashcan by the bed and lazily reached over to get some tissues. Gabriel let out an appreciative huff when Peter began cleaning him. When Peter was done he crawled up the bed towards Gabriel, bringing the pillow with him. He pushed the pillow onto his side of the bed and let Gabriel mesh them together.

The watchmaker curled around Peter, trying to compensate for the height difference. His nose was buried in Peter's neck, his arms tucked securely around Peter's middle, and his legs were bent and tangled with Peters. He felt warm and safe, and vaugely like he was made of jello and playdough.

"Thank you Brei. It's beautiful on you." Peter nosed and sniffed into Gabriel's hair, catching the faint sent of Old Spice underneath the sweat.

"I'd do almost anything for you Peter." There was silence for a long time and just as Peter was about to drift to sleep he felt Gabriel look up at him.

"Someday I think I'll let you do it without the condom." Before Peter could reply Gabriel blushed a deep red and kissed his neck. He buried his face there and showed no signs of wanting to leave that position. Peter thought it was a prefectly good sentiment to go to sleep on.

Gabriel thinks semen is yucky. He's like 'No way in HELL are you putting anything near my mouth that has been THERE or eaten THAT!' But of course Sylar doesn't care, he thinks it's kinky.

I'm definatly going to do a 'where'd you get that piercing' back story.

Here is a link to the piercing reference:

.

And here's a link to a pick where you can see the scar:

.com/-pi


End file.
